


Understudy

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x5, F/F, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, cas not missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen is getting some tips from a man in a trenchcoat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understudy

Siobhan looked around the tiny coffee shop, not minding her costume and full makeup. Kristen was nowhere to be found. She had gone to the bathroom, before they could take the coffee and donuts back to school. Which was a bit unfair thought Siobhan. Both were in full costume for fuck’s sake. Surely they could have gotten someone else to get coffee and donuts to the auditorium.

But then she saw a chance to be alone with Kristen for a bit and it was not so bad after all. She took out her mobile and tried her cell but no one picked up. Feeling a bit worried, because Kristen never went too far from Siobhan whenever they went out, she picked up the coffee tray, topped it with the donut box and walked out of the coffee shop. Outside she looked both ways just in case she saw Kristen.

She suddenly did. She was talking to someone and her back was to Siobhan. It looked like a tall man and his messy dark hair stood out from where Siobhan stood. Siobhan headed to her, a little bit piqued that Kristen did not pick up her phone nor told her when she left the shop. Meaning to say something to her about leaving Siobhan behind, it was only when she was five feet away and noticed the man Kristen was talking to.

Her jaw fell open and she came to a standstill. It was a man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, wearing the same clothes as Kristen, except that his tie was on backwards. He was taking very intently with Kristen who was looking with him with stars in her eyes. It was her fangirling mode so Siobhan didn’t mind too much. She too was becoming intrigued at this man. Perhaps he too was an avid fan as their director?

She walked the five steps to the couple just in time to hear then man say in the growliest voice she had ever heard apart from her 2 packets of cigarette a day grandma say, “And you must not look at Dean for too long, he doesn’t like it. And don’t tell him that you watch him sleep, he will become angry then too. And his favourite food is pie and burgers and he likes all kinds of pie but apple is his favourite.”

Siobhan looks at the man, (she suppose she can call him Castiel what with the perfect get up and all) his face very serious as he imparts all this information to Kristen. A fan, then. Still, it was disconcerting how he could stare so easily for such a long time. She put her hand on Kristen’s elbow, who till then hadn’t even noticed that Siobhan was beside her. Putting a bit of pressure, Siobhan said, “Come on Kristen, we have to go back, the coffee will get cold.”

Kristen turned a happy smile at Siobhan that made something sing in Siobhan’s heart every time she got that look, even though they have been together for 8 months or so. She says, “Sure.” Turning to the man (Castiel, yeah, Castiel definitely) she bids her goodbye, at which he nods his head gracefully. She takes the donut box from Siobhan and starts heading towards their school.

Just before they pass the bend, Siobhan looks back at man and sees that he is nowhere to be found. Kristen noticed and says, “That was the real Castiel you know, the angel.” Siobhan looks at her sideways, suddenly feeling very much in love with her and with her innocence and says, “Sure.” She then links her hand through Kristen’s and both carry the stuff to the auditorium with a brighter smile than before.

**Author's Note:**

> i refuse to believe that Cas is not near the boys, keeping a tab on them. this grew from that belief. grammar is bit wonky, mistakes all mine, characters not mine, comments and criticisms are awesome.


End file.
